


10x10

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 word fics for 10 prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	10x10

**Crossover**  
“Great, I fell down another rabbit hole”  
Alice just laughed

 **AU**  
Glass shattered  
“Good you didn’t become a doctor!” Luke mocked

 **Fluff**  
Ten Snyder weddings later Reid liked them enough to propose

 **Angst**  
“You’re more than a surgeon”  
Luke kissed his useless hands.

 **UST**  
Encouragement was nice, but a year of it was long

 **Crack**  
He gripped Katie’s hands and turned. Square Dance was fun

 **First Time**  
Sinking in deep, moving slow. Hearts beating as one. Perfection!

 **Humor**  
Hank was right! He looked even better in pink shirts

 **Hurt/Comfort**  
Soft hands stroked his hair. Luke promised more salami soon

 **Smut**  
Katie never realized what happened across her under the blanket


End file.
